Quédate Conmigo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Despertaron en una situación extraña y aterradora, y al salir de ella se encontraron en un mundo aún más aterrador. Al menos se tenían el uno al otro, y mientras Karin se quedara con Toshiro, él siempre se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien. / ¡Premio para Milagros Ortiz!
1. Chapter 1

Quédate Conmigo.

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron poco a poco, dándole una vista difusa y oscura de una pared mohosa frente a ella.

Tardó un momento en recobrar sus sentidos, y apenas lo hizo el pánico la invadió al darse cuenta que su tobillo estaba encadenado a la pared contra la que había estado durmiendo, además, estaba completamente desnuda excepto por su camiseta de gran tamaño que se había puesto esa mañana… o al menos esperaba que siguieran en el mismo día.

No recordaba mucho, había despertado en su casa como siempre, luego fue a su universidad pero pareciera que nunca llegó. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Y su familia?

Se sentía sedienta, exhausta y adolorida seguramente por haber dormido sentada quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Sus ojos cansados recorrieron el pequeño lugar donde se hallaba reclusa y se quedó sin aliento al ver a otra persona encadenada a la pared junto a la suya, y no cualquier persona.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, el primer chico que le gustó, el único en realidad, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera superado su flechazo de los once años con este capitán shinigami.

Él también estaba semi-desnudo, sin la parte superior de su shihakusho, solo tenía su Hakama mal colocado, haciéndola apartar la mirada avergonzada por la cantidad de piel que estaba mostrando. Estaba durmiendo apoyado en la pared y también estaba encadenado por el tobillo.

Ahora que lo notaba, el resto de sus ropas estaban regadas por el pequeño lugar, y si no estuviera tan asustada por las cadenas y el hecho de que quien sea que les haya hecho esto podía poner a dormir a un capitán tan poderoso, probablemente se desmayaría de la vergüenza de que muy seguramente tuvieron relaciones sexuales ya sea entre ellos o quién sabe con quién.

Su respiración comenzó a descontrolarse, y tal vez hubiera tenido un colapso nervioso de no ser porque en ese momento Toshiro despertó y miró a su alrededor desorientado, antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en ella. El pudor la obligó a tratar de ocultar sus partes privadas con sus piernas, tirando lo más abajo posible la camiseta.

-Veo que despertaste…- murmuró con voz ronca, sintiendo los labios agrietados y la garganta seca.

-Kurosaki…- la miró con sorpresa, su voz también ronca. -¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Solo recuerdo que iba camino a mi universidad y luego nada. ¿Y tú?-

-Estaba siendo sanado por un miembro del cuarto escuadrón después de una dura batalla.- frunció el ceño. –Aizen escapó liberando a todos los prisioneros del Nido de Gusanos, la Sociedad de Almas ha sido un caos los últimos días. No sé si lo sepan en el mundo de los vivos.- comentó.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué Ichi-nii estuvo tan raro últimamente.- no lo había entendido del todo, pero la situación sonaba bastante grave. –Pero no explica por qué estamos aquí ¿o sí?-

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que Aizen quiera experimentar contigo, ha mostrado mucho interés en tu hermano por sus orígenes y tienen la misma sangre. El problema con esa teoría es que no tengo idea por qué estoy aquí contigo, tal vez solo quiere torturarme.-

-¿Qué clase de experimentos querría hacer conmigo?- su pánico se disparó de nuevo. -¿Y por qué… por qué parece que… que nosotros… no-nosotros hayamos tenido…?- miró intencionalmente sus estados semi-desnudos y las ropas dispersadas.

-…No lo sé…- apartó la mirada. –Pero lo mejor será que te saqué de aquí lo antes posible, tu padre debe estar muy preocupado por ti.- se puso en pie, tambaleante, sosteniendo su Hakama con una mano para que no se deslizara por sus piernas. –Las cadenas son largas, podemos movernos alrededor de la habitación así que vístete.- murmuró mientras recogía sus propias ropas y le lanzaba las suyas.

En pocos minutos estuvieron vestidos, aunque Karin frunció el ceño al ver su falda rota por la mitad pero acabó haciéndole un nudo que la hizo utilizable aunque más corta.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir? ¿Puedes romper la cadena?- lo miró esperanzada.

-Las paredes son supresores de reiatsu, así que no puedo usar kido, y las cadenas son demasiado fuertes para que las rompa en mi estado actual.- frunció el ceño. –Déjame pensar.- suspiró, volviendo a sentarse.

Karin también se sentó, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Miró la cadena atentamente y después de un momento de reflexión, se dio cuenta de algo tan absurdo que casi se carcajea aun en medio de toda esa lúgubre situación.

-Oye, Toshiro…- lo llamó, provocando que la observe con una ceja en alto. –Mira esto.- se quitó su zapatilla que era dos tallas más grandes de lo que le correspondía y con un poco de dificultad deslizó el aro de metal demasiado grande que había estado atrapando su pequeño y delgado tobillo, siendo un poco difícil deslizarlo por su talón pero luego pan comido sacarlo por completo de su pie.

Él la miró con la boca abierta, antes de dedicarle una pequeña y breve sonrisa.

-Bien hecho. Un problema menos. Ahora solo debemos pensar como deshacernos del mío.- señaló su propia cadena. Aunque ahora ella estaba libre, seguían atrapados. Pensaron otro momento, antes de que él se iluminara con una idea. –Eso es, la puerta es de un material distinto a la piedra supresora de reiatsu, colócate frente a ella, te enseñaré a hacer un pequeño hechizo kido y debes apuntar a la cadena. ¿Entendido?- tomo un largo rato y un par de intentos fallidos, pero finalmente logró liberarlo. –Ahora a salir de aquí. La puerta está hecha de un material diferente así que podré usar kido para romper las bisagras.- hizo estallar las mismas con pequeñas explosiones y la puerta se abrió aunque por el lado contrario.

-Eres genial, Toshiro.- le sonrió al ser testigo de su gran audacia.

Una vez abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con el mundo exterior, sus bocas cayeron abiertas.

Era notoriamente de día, pero el cielo estaba ennegrecido con un gris-marrón horrible y nubes negras. A donde quiera que llegaran sus ojos no había césped ni árboles, todo era tierra muerta. Había pequeñas y grandes casas tradicionales en todos lados, pero muchas se veían casi en ruinas pese a que se notaba que aún vivían personas allí. Y en medio de todo estaba la estatua más grande que Karin había visto nunca, la estatua de un hombre con una sonrisa tranquila a la par de amenazante.

-Aizen…- Hitsugaya se veía visiblemente horrorizado.

-Toshiro…- tomó su mano con la suya, en parte para reconfortarlo y en parte porque ahora estaba aún más aterrorizada. -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Estamos en la Sociedad de Almas, en el Seireitei.- explicó apretando su mano con firmeza, su rostro lleno de odio y temor.

-¿El mundo de los shinigamis?- no se parecía en nada a lo majestuoso, blanco y puro que su hermano había descrito.

-No… ya no es el mundo de los shinigamis.- la atrajo hacía él, su agarre protector mientras miraba con desconfianza los alrededores. –Ahora es el mundo de Aizen.-

Fin.

¿O no?

Este fic es el premio para Milagros Ortiz, que fue una de las ganadoras en la Semana HitsuKarin y quería algo de misterio, a lo q esto fue lo unico q se me ocurrió xP Ojala q te haya gustado n.n

Debía ser una viñeta tambien pero de nuevo me pase :'v Igual no creo q les moleste :P

Tal vez lo continue algun día, no sé xD Tengo muchos pedidos atrasados...

Ojala q a todas les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Quédate Conmigo.

Segunda parte.

La chica miró con ojos desorbitados al chico, aterrada por sus palabras y solo llenándose de más temor al ver su rostro tenso y lleno de odio y frustración.

-¿Qué hacemos?- solo pudo preguntar con voz temblorosa, sin saber qué más podría decir.

-No lo sé.- tragó saliva. Él no estaba menos aterrado que ella, no entendía qué estaba pasando, su mente no podía siquiera llegar a comprender cómo fue que pasó esto. Todo lo que sabía es que debía mantenerla a salvo a toda costa. –Será mejor mantener un perfil bajo por el momento, vamos a…-

-¿Capitán Hitsugaya?- una voz suave y temblorosa lo hizo voltear con ojos llenos de pánico, su mano se dirigió a buscar su espada colgando de su espalda a pesar de que sabía que no la encontraría como acto de reflejo. -¿Es realmente usted, capitán Hitsugaya?- era un hombre alto de cabello azulado y ojos tristes vestido con una Yukata azul.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- mantuvo un agarre protector en Karin con una mano mientras con la otra se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo kido al tipo frente a ellos en cualquier momento.

-S-soy Yamada Hanataro, señor.- sonrió tímidamente. –Solía ser tercer oficial en el cuarto escuadrón antes de que Aizen escapara del Nido de Gusanos.-

Toshiro lo miró con incredulidad, examinando su rostro cuidadosamente. Ahora que lo veía bien de verdad parecía ser quien decía, pero ¿cómo podía ser posible? Yamada siempre fue más alto que él pero nunca tan ridículamente alto. En vez de parecer solo unos cuantos años mayor que él parecía estar en sus últimos veinte años en términos humanos… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él ahora mismo estaba en su forma adulta así que de verdad parecía solo unos cuantos años mayor todavía.

Cuando despertó en frente de Karin en su forma adulta, se había preocupado de poder congelarla hasta la muerte debido a que apenas podía controlar su reiatsu de este modo, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía un perfecto control esta vez, se sentía bastante estable y completamente acostumbrado a esta apariencia. Era muy raro, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora mismo.

-Yamada.- decidió que le creería por el momento. -¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios está pasando?-

-No es seguro hablar aquí, señor.- miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. –Acompáñenme.- hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Manteniendo a Karin cerca de él, siguió al hombre en el que se había convertido el escuálido tercer oficial del cuarto escuadrón, permaneciendo alerta por si esto resultaba ser algún tipo de trampa.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, rápidamente entraron en una pequeña casa tan deteriorada como las otras que estaba polvorienta y vacía de cualquier señal de vida, pero entonces Hanataro abrió una compuerta en el suelo y les hizo una seña para que bajaran por las escaleras hacia la oscuridad.

Toshiro lo miró con desconfianza, sí esto era una trampa era una muy mala idea meterse en un sitio bajo tierra… ¿pero qué otra opción tenían? Sí de verdad tenía oportunidad de descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando entonces no debía desperdiciarla, así que confiaría en los ojos suplicantes de Yamada esperando no arrepentirse, aunque siempre cauteloso y manteniendo a Karin cerca de él.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta un sótano increíblemente grande mal iluminado solo con algunas antorchas, con paredes de piedra y varias columnas sosteniendo el techo, pero apenas se fijaron en eso. Estaban más ocupados mirando a las decenas y decenas de personas que se encontraban allí mirándolos ya sea con confusión, desconfianza o completa y absoluta sorpresa. Todas esas personas vestían con Yukatas y parecían necesitar urgentemente una ducha o una buena noche de sueño. Lo peor era que varios de sus rostros se le hacían inquietantemente familiares, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro.

-¿Capitán Hitsugaya?- un hombre alto se abrió paso entre la multitud, y este era inconfundible, alguien que no podía negar que conocía a pesar de lo cambiado que estaba. –No puede ser… ¡Creíamos que estabas muerto! ¡Esto es increíble!- soltó una gran risotada antes de lanzarse para abrazarlo, pero Toshiro retrocedió con disgusto, todavía demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Abarai?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡El mismo! Ha pasado tiempo.- eso sin duda, ahora parecía mucho mayor, con una barba cuyo largo caía varios centímetros por debajo de su barbilla y el cabello mucho más extenso de lo que nunca antes le había visto atado en una coleta desordenada. Él era uno de los que necesitaba urgentemente una ducha. -¿Dónde has estado? Rangiku-san enloqueció pensando que estabas muerto y… Espera, ¿esa no es la hermanita de Ichigo?- finalmente notó a Karin parada a su lado.

-Hola, Renji-san, es bueno verte.- ella sonrió un poco dudosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Desapareciste, Ichigo se volvió loco pensando que te secuestraron o asesinaron, te buscó hasta que…- frunció el ceño. –No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué aparecen aquí y ahora después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué juntos? ¿Acaso se fugaron o algo? Porque de ser así eso fue muy cruel.- los miró con reproche.

-Claro que no, Abarai.- gruñó con impaciencia. –Escucha, vine a aquí a hacer preguntas, no a que me hagan preguntas. Karin y yo acabamos de despertar hace no mucho en una prisión hecha especialmente para contener shinigamis y me encuentro con la Sociedad de Almas completamente destruida. ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es pelear contra Kiri-Chang cuando escapó del nido de gusanos gracias a Aizen, lo derroté pero me dejó en mal estado y creo que fue ahí cuando me secuestraron. A Karin la secuestraron cuando iba de camino a la universidad y como te dije los dos acabamos de despertar y queremos saber qué demonios pasó. ¿Y por qué parece que pasaron meses mientras estábamos secuestrados?- luchó para no dejar que el pánico se filtrara en su voz.

Todos, absolutamente todos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas flojas, como si acabara de decir el disparate del siglo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Karin se abrazó más a su brazo. A diferencia de él ella no conocía a casi nadie aquí, debía estar muy nerviosa por la situación, así que la acercó más a él esperando que entendiera el mensaje implícito de que la protegería aunque le cueste la vida.

-Umm… no estoy seguro de cómo decirles esto…- Renji frotó su barba nerviosamente.

-Entonces yo se los diré.- de repente un hombre saltó de la nada al centro de la habitación, un hombre que reconoció perfectamente.

-¡¿Ishida-kun?!- Karin también lo reconoció y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Kurosaki-chan, Hitsugaya-san.- ajustó sus lentes. –Cincuenta años, para ser exacto.-

-¿Disculpa?- Toshiro alzó las cejas mientras Karin se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-No sé qué haya pasado con ustedes, pero hace más de cincuenta años que desaparecieron, y hace más de cincuenta años que Aizen tiene el control absoluto sobre la Sociedad de Almas.- lanzó un gran suspiro. Hitsugaya no supo ni cómo reaccionar ni qué decir, tenía muchísimas preguntas, cómo por qué él se veía tan joven sí pasaron cincuenta años, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada cuando volvió a hablar. –No imaginó lo terrible que debe ser despertar y darse cuenta de que están en medio del apocalipsis, pero de todas formas me alegra ver que estás bien, Kurosaki-chan, tu hermano estuvo realmente devastado cuando pensó que desapareciste para siempre, fue… terriblemente desalentador verlo en ese estado. Su moral estaba por los suelos cuando enfrentó a Aizen…-

-¿Qué estás intentando decir?- preguntó el capitán del décimo escuadrón, sí es que todavía tenía escuadrón, sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse. Sintió a Karin temblar y de inmediato la envolvió en un abrazo, pero ella no dejó de mirar horrorizada al quincy.

-Mi hermano… ¿Ichi-nii está…?...- no pudo ni terminar la frase, demasiado horrorizada.

-¿Muerto? No.- negó con la cabeza. Antes de que pudieran relajarse, continuó hablando. –Lo que le pasó es algo mucho peor que la muerte, lo mismo que le pasó a la mayoría de capitanes y tenientes que intentaron pelear contra Aizen.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- si no le daban respuestas ahora mismo iba a congelar a alguien tuviera su zanpakuto o no.

-Todos están bajo el control de Aizen.- intervino Renji en voz baja, apenas audible. –Están bajo los efectos de su zanpakuto, completamente hipnotizados. Creen que él es el Rey Espiritual y lo sirven con su vida, con una lealtad enfermiza. Ichigo fue el primero en caer y luego Aizen siguió con todo aquel que lo enfrentó usándolo a él y su poder para doblegarlos y dejarlos bajo ese nuevo tipo de hipnosis. Intentamos despertar a Ichigo y a los demás, pero fue en vano, perdimos a Rukia en el primer intento, y en los siguientes perdimos a muchos otros camaradas. Somos lo que queda de la antigua Sociedad de Almas.- señaló con ambas manos a todas las personas que los rodeaban.

-La nueva Sociedad de Almas es una tiranía.- Akon, teniente del doceavo escuadrón, o ex teniente ya que todo se fue al diablo, se adelantó de entre la multitud. –Ahora todos los shinigamis ya no se preocupan por mantener el equilibrio, solo sirven a Aizen, que esclavizó a la población de Rukongai para que le construyan un palacio y estatuas. Las familias nobles ya no existen, hasta el Seireitei empobreció y solo se vive con todo lujo en el palacio de Aizen en el centro del Seireitei. La mayoría de shinigamis se han rendido ante Aizen y trabajan para él controlando a sus esclavos, los capitanes y tenientes hipnotizados creen firmemente que están haciendo lo correcto, y Kurosaki Ichigo es su mano derecha.-

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Y… ¿por qué me desapareció sí podría haberme hipnotizado como otro esclavo más? ¿Por qué aparecí ahora y con Karin?- miró a la chica humana que estaba aún más confundida y horrorizada que él.

-Esto es muy extraño.- murmuró Akon acercándose a ellos. Él, a diferencia del resto, seguía usando el uniforme de shinigami, complementado con una bata blanca. –Sí me lo permite, les haré pruebas a ambos para asegurarme que todo esté en orden. Sí estuvieron en poder de Aizen por tantos años ahora mismo podrían ser una bomba andante sin saberlo.- Karin se estremeció y Toshiro miró mal al científico, pero este no le hizo ningún caso. –Luego tendrán tiempo para que les sigan contando todo, ahora síganme.-

-Un momento.- volvió a mirar a Renji, que parecía bastante deprimido ahora en comparación a cuando lo vio por primera vez. –Abarai… ¿dónde están Matsumoto y Hinamori?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta, pero debía saberlo.

-Ellas… están bajo el control de Aizen también.- carraspeó. –Están vivas, eso es todo lo que debes saber.- murmuró muy incómodo.

-¿Las has visto últimamente? ¿Cómo se ven? ¿Están bien?- indagó preocupado y un poco desesperado. Se había jurado protegerlas a ambas y falló. ¿Sería posible remediar su falta cincuenta años tarde?

-Capitán… créame…- negó con la cabeza. –Usted no quiere saber lo que Aizen hizo con ellas.- apartó la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices…?...-

-Toshiro.- Karin tomó su brazo, atrayendo su atención de inmediato. –Haremos preguntas luego, yo también quiero saber acerca de mi familia y cómo está mi hermano bajo el mando de un psicópata, pero debemos asegurarnos de no tener nada raro o peligroso para los demás primero.- tomó su mano suavemente entre las suyas. –Por favor, solo vamos.- suplicó mirándolo profundamente.

Él suspiró. Ella tenía razón. ¿Quién sabe lo que Aizen hizo con ellos en los cincuenta años que los tuvo en sus manos? La prioridad era asegurarse de que Karin no estuviera en peligro inminente y también que ninguno de ellos sea una trampa viviente para los pocos shinigamis que aún quedaban para oponerse a Aizen y su tiranía.

Asintió y dejó que lo arrastrara por un pasillo cercano, siguiendo a Akon hacia su laboratorio, según dijo él.

Un millón de preguntas abrumaban su mente, junto con tanta rabia y frustración que no podía creer que no había hecho algo estúpido aún. La verdad tenía ganas de correr a ese palacio y matar a Aizen con sus propias manos, pero la presencia de Karin aquí lo frenaba. No podía morir estúpidamente ¿quién la protegería sí lo mataban por su propia estupidez? Necesitaba un plan más inteligente que no la pusiera en peligro, o más bien necesitaba devolverla a su casa y asegurarse de que tenga quien la proteja y luego concentrarse en el bastardo de Aizen.

¿Pero cómo lo haría si ahora el mundo le pertenecía a su más grande enemigo? No tenía su zanpakuto y ni siquiera sabía cuál era el nivel de poder de su adversario ahora mismo. ¿Siquiera era posible matarlo? Además tenía un ejército de casi todas las personas que le importaban en el mundo, que probablemente no dudarían en asesinarlo despiadadamente sí creían que protegían al Rey Espiritual.

¿Y por qué lo secuestro durante cincuenta años y le devolvía su conciencia ahora? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Karin con sus planes?

Solo una cosa tenía segura: iba a proteger a Karin cueste lo que cueste, pasé lo que pasé. No dejaría que la luz de su sonrisa se apague en este infierno.

Fin...

¿O no?

Probablemente no, pero no sé cuando podre escribir una tercera parte :v

Holaaa :D

Esta segunda parte es otro premio para Milagros Ortiz xP Un premio muy atrasado, pero es q siempre olvidaba q tenía q continuar esto, lo siento TToTT

Ojala q te haya gustado y q les haya gustado n.n Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
